DESCRIPTION: This application requests travel support for four American scientists to participate in the International Conference on Human Health Effects of Mercury to be held June 22-26, 1997 in Torshavn, the Faroe Islands. The conference will provide a timely update on various aspects of the environmental mercury problems and generate an international agenda for needed areas of research on this important environmental agent.